The Most Unlikely
by SabakuNoKankurou
Summary: Is that Kankurou and Sakura getting cozy together? Why does Gaara care? What's going on in the Grass Village? KankSaku, mentioned TemShika
1. Prolouge

Note: Spoilers for manga chapter 245 and on. Don't want it spoiled, please **don't** read on.

For the readers: Sakura (19) is a medic-nin, Gaara (19) is Kazekage and the ranks of other main characters (of this fic) will be mentioned and explained. Also, Kankurou is 21 and Temari about 22. Any other ages should be easy to figure out with that.

****

Prolouge

It was four in the morning and most shinobi and families still residing in the Hidden Village of Sand were asleep. But of course, the village's Kazekage was wide awake, buried behind a tower of scrolls and tedious paperwork. Scrolls containing intelligence, recent missions reports, past mission reports that needed second looks, random notes scribbled by Kazekage himself which he no longer understood or cared about, and one particular scroll that the Kazekage regretted being given to him. It was a detailed outline of the next Chuunin Exam, set to be held in the Hidden Village of Grass. Being the small village it was, there was a request for shinobi of participating nations to travel with potential chuunins, for security purposes.

"They're still afraid of attacks," Gaara said to himself as his empty eyes skimmed skillfully over the scroll.

"Feh," another voice protested. "The attack on Konoha was years ago. What are they still afraid of?"

Slowly, the scroll rolled closed and Gaara brought tired eyes up to the visitor. It was his brother, Kankurou, with yet another scroll to add to the pile. Great. Kankurou, sensing his little brother's agitation of the extra paperwork he would produce, smirked at Gaara triumphantly.

"You wanted to be Sand's Kazekage," he commented dropping the familiar item from his hand to the cluttered desk before him. "I guess you didn't think about the paperwork?"

Kankurou's smirk dropped as he surveyed Gaara's face. He was more than agitated. He could almost hear Shukaku ordering Gaara to kill Kankurou on the spot. Yes, he's angry but Kankurou knew Gaara could easily silence the demon. Even before he became the Sand's protector, it was a skill he possessed, Kankurou no longer feared his brother the way he used to, many years ago. From time to time, Gaara was still a ruthless killer but only when the situation called for it; when he needed to protect his people. Otherwise, the trademark glare Gaara put on, well, most of the time was the only indicator that he was severely annoyed. Kankurou was glad Gaara had finally silenced the voice in his head. That meant he can bug his little brother like a big brother should. With this last thought, his lips upturned once more but in a joyous smile. _Brother..._

"Take a break or something, will ya? I don't ever see you outside of this office," Kankurou said shifting around the heavy pack on his back.

"You've been requested."

Kankurou waited patiently for Gaara to continue. He sure had a really bad habit of saying something important and waiting too long to explain what he meant.

"You've been requested to join our prospective chuunins on their travel to the Hidden Village of Grass to participate in this year's Chuunin exams. They leave tomorrow morning at seven. I trust you'll be available?" Gaara said after a while.

It was his turn to smile. Kankurou had not been requested specifically but putting him on the spot like this was payback. Gaara had entrusted **many** a mission in Kankurou's hands. He was more than able, being an elite Jounin, and to tell the truth, it's not like he could refuse. Not only was this the Kazekage, but family. Check and mate.

"Are we talking this morning or actually tomorrow?" Kankurou asked, recognizing Gaara's act of throwing his words in his face with another mission. Oh yes, he had realized he had gotten **a lot **more missions from his brother. That rat. Tanuki, whatever you want to call him.

"Tomorrow, of course. I'll allow you a good night's rest, _brother_."

The last word was stressed and a quirky grin from Gaara made Kankurou's skin crawl. The sarcasm and laughter in Gaara's voiced dripped from every word. '_He's going to hear a few choice words if this sucks as much as I think it will.'_ Kankurou thought, bearing a pleasantly sour smile on the outside. He bowed as he left the office of the Kazekage and silently cursed the Gods for putting his brother in office.

"Someone really hates me up there."

"Just a little more..just a little..just!" Haruno Sakura's hands flew above her head as the rabbit beneath her fingers squirmed and jolted back to life.

"Shh," she soothed as she smoothed the animal's fur. "You're alright now. I'll take you back home once I see that everything's ok. Is that alright?" she asked, as if the rabbit would respond.

With missions becoming less and the number of medic nin becoming more, Sakura found her duties becoming scarce. People were a priority but injuries were few and most not too serious. Her medic abilities, she decided, would not go to waste and be learned for naught. She settled on animals.

She picked the rabbit up carefully and placed it back into one of the many cages in the room. Relieved that the last of her strays was finally safe, she sighed in great relief.

"It's only 10:30, jeez. Well, maybe I can check in with Tsunade-sensei," she thought out loud.

She removed her apron and washed her hands thoroughly before waving goodbye to her caged friends. On her way to the Hokage's building, she caught site of a few of her friends, enjoying breakfast or going off to train. She did not stop to talk though. She threw around the idea that something was up in the Hokage's office. Something she wanted to be informed of. She wasn't considered a nuisance to Tsunade-sensei as some may have suggested, but a relief. Tsunade really required two Shizune's and Sakura considered herself accessible enough. They had become very good friends over the years.

After entering the building, Sakura made her way quickly to Tsunade's office. She knocked the familiar rhythm of an accepted guest and opened the doors.

"Sakura!" Shizune said as her head snapped to the open doors.

Tsunade looked to her attendant and smiled brightly. "Brilliant! Sakura is a great choice for this mission!"

"No, Tsunade-sama. Sakura," Shizune remarked pointing to the doors.

"Oh, Sakura! Come in, come in. I have a great mission for you!" Tsunade said jovially, getting up from her desk and ushering Sakura into the room.

"Good morning to you both," Sakura mumbled confusedly as she was dragged to the front of Tsunade's desk. Shizune looked almost guiltily at Sakura then quickly looked to the pig in her arms.

"I need you to go to the Hidden Village of Grass with this year's hopeful genins. They leave tomorrow at seven, to get to the Grass Village in time, so I'll need you to meet them all, and their senseis at the front gate. Alright?"

Sakura's head took a minute to catch up to the words Tsunade had said. Mission to Grass, seven, front gate, tomorrow.

"Sure thing Hokage-sama," Sakura said with a bow.

"Good. You'll be going with Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, whom I can trust you'll talk to about the mission because I sure as hell can't. Ugh, a failed mission, first one in months and my God the paperwork it causes. Shizune! I'm thirsty again." Tsunade looked pointedly at her attendant.

"Coffee, Tsunade-sama? I don't think you should have anymore," Shizune said clutching Tonton to her chest protectively.

"Then get me sake or something. Anyway, Sakura here's your info and give this scroll to Kiba when you see him, ok?"

Sakura bowed once more and was escorted out by Shizune. Once safely outside the doors, Sakura let outthe breath she had been holding.

"What did you put in her coffee?" Sakura questioned Shizune curiously.

"I think too much sugar."

Shizune shook her head apologetically and bowed to Sakura as she did the same and left.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I'm sorry. He's not here right now. He said he was going out sparring with Shino. They usually go out into the forest out there."

Sakura smiled and thanked Inuzuka Tsume, mother of Kiba, before she bounced off into said forest in search of Shino or Kiba. She jumped skillfully from branch to branch, getting closer to what she believed the heart of the woods. Hopefully they'd be there. Suddenly, she skid to a stop and jumped back to the previous branch. She looked closer at the insect on the tree and put her finger to it, hoping it would climb on.

"You. Um..can you help me find Shino?" she asked nervously.

The insect's wings buzzed a little bit before it was off. She followed it slowly for about fifteen minutes before growing impatient.

"You're not bringing me to Shino, are you?" she called out to the bug before her.

After a few more twists and turns, Sakura heard a bark. She furrowed her brow and studied the insect quietly as it stopped on a branch right above Aburame Shino.

"I didn't think that would work," she said to it, scratching her chin thoughtfully.

'_Talking...to...bugs?' _Inner Sakura mused confusedly.

She laughed at herself and jumped down from the branch, landing right beside Akamaru. He instantly recognized Sakura. She had healed Akamaru after a mission with Kiba. He yipped his excitement and Sakura smiled at him.

"Testing out that leg, are you?" she asked, scratching Akamaru behind his ear.

"Oi, Sakura. What are you doing out here?" Kiba asked.

"Well hello to you, too," she said with a mock pout. "I was just around, heard you guys out here. Came to say hey." She pet Akamaru again.

Kiba rolled his eyes and sighed. "Where do we have to go?" he asked, dropping the kunai he had aimed on Shino.

"You and I have a mission to accompany the genin to the Chuunin Exam this year in the Hidden Village of Grass. Tomorrow morning we meet at the front gate at seven."

Kiba sighed loudly and eyed Akamaru.

"Oh no. Akamaru is fine. You can't get out of this," Sakura said, understanding Kiba's intentions.

Another loud sigh and Kiba threw his hands over his head. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura."

The pink haired kunoichi waved goodbye to the two as she made her way home.

* * *

Kankurou awoke abruptly at four in the afternoon to a shriek and a thunderous knocking on the door to his room. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and removed his hat, which he forgot to remove before he went to sleep. Yawning the way there, he opened the door to a very, **very** angry looking Temari. 

"Hey, long time no see. What the hell?" Kankurou yelled as a wooden arm was thrown at his face.

"Why in the HELL are your puppets taking up my room?" Temari screamed.

Kankurou rubbed his forehead where the arm had hit and gave his sister the best glare he could muster after just waking up. Slowly, he stepped away from the door and slammed it shut right in his older sister's face. He locked it quickly and waited. One...two...thr-

"KANKUROU! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR NOW! I swear, I will Kamaitachi this whole house if you don't open this door in two seconds. Kankurou? ARE YOU LISTENING!"

Kankurou could almost hear the 'How troublesome' coming from Shikamaru downstairs. For about 2 years now, Temari had been living in Konoha. She had been exiled, begrudgingly by Gaara, a year ago. She still loved her home village and couldn't help but visit her family from time to time. Truth be told, Shikamaru and Temari were not married per se, but they were living together and had been dating for what seemed like forever; to the Suna family and to Shikamaru.

Behind the door, Kankurou counted to ten, put a smile on and opened the door again. Temari still stood there, hand on her fan.

"That's better," she whispered in a dangerously low voice.

"Temari, it's not like you _live _here anymore. Your room can be used any way I please because I'm, basically, the only person who lives here and I'm barely here," Kankurou said as calmly as possible.

Temari took her hand off her fan. She frowned.

"Gaara never leaves that office, does he?"

"Of course not. I _try_ to get him to come here, at least share dinner with me because, hell, I'm not even sure the guy eats!"

Temari's frown deepened. She knew that leaving her brothers was a bad idea. Kankurou seemed healthy enough, though she noticed he had lost some weight. Gaara never slept and never eating wouldn't help him at all. She could never convince Shikamaru into moving with her to Sunagakure and she loved him enough to leave her village. The number of shinobi had increased over the years and they still produced some of the most powerful, too. Besides, she reasoned, she was still an active member of the family and a treasure to the allied countries; both of them.

"Maybe he'll come home today," she thought out loud. "Hopefully."

"He will if you talk to him," Kankurou suggested.

At this, Temari brightened up.

"Don't think you're getting off the hook! I'm expecting those puppets OUT of my room by the time dinner is done. Oh and keep Shikamaru busy, will ya? I'm leaving him here!"

Kankurou rolled his eyes as his sister went down the stairs and informed Shikamaru of her intentions.

For the sheer fact that he didn't want to face the demon Temari, Kankurou cleared her room of his puppets. Shikamaru and he had had a fruitful conversation about what they've been up to and Temari. The only thing they really had in common was her. When dinner was served, true to his word, Gaara came to eat. Temari had made one of his favorite foods, and something a little more normal for everyone else. They all sat quietly at the dinner table and ate. No conversation ensued until after dinner.

"I have to go back now. Thank you, Temari-san," Gaara said as he got up from the table and bowed to his sister.

"Why so formal, Gaara? Sit down, let's catch up," Temari said with a warm smile and a pat on the chair he formerly occupied.

"I'm sorry I can't stay. I've been relatively busy here in Sunagakure."

Gaara mumbled something under his breath, which only Temari caught, and her smile disappeared.

"Gaara please, don't do this now," she whispered to him in a desperate attempt to keep from making a scene.

"I'll see myself out," he said and with a loud whip of his cape, he turned and walked back to the front door. Temari seemed on the verge of tears so Kankurou decided to ask Gaara what had been said between those two. He caught up to his brother just before he got out the door.

"What did you say to her?" Kankurou demanded quietly.

For a minute, Gaara was silent. The battle raging behind his eyes, in his mind, was clear. He didn't know whether to tell Kankurou or to let Temari explain things. Finally, his eyes set on his brother's and he inhaled deeply.

"I told her, if she had not left, there would be no need for 'catching up'."

And with those words, Gaara flipped his hood over his head and braved the strong sandstorm alone. Kankurou looked from his brother, to the sand that whirled about him angrily. He narrowed his eyes at the disappearing figure and slammed the door shut. Usually, he wouldn't care what Gaara said to Temari but her leaving Sunagakure was a very touchy subject. Didn't he understand that she felt bad enough? Didn't he understand love had-

"Of course he doesn't understand love, idiot. Not yet, at least," Kankurou commented to himself as he prepared for a moping Temari and a moaning Shikamaru.

* * *

Sakura quietly observed the group of genin standing at the Konoha gates. There were fifteen children, or five teams, from Konoha participating in this year's chuunin exams. Sakura recounted the children. There were only twelve. She noticed a few that seemed particularly excited and a few that reminded her of herself when she was asked to participate. She tried silently comforting them with a warm smile but they all seemed half asleep. Shouldn't they be used to the earlier hours of the morning? 

"I guess we're all here?" Kiba asked.

"No, there should be one more team," one jounin sensei named Minami answered.

"They have a few minutes yet," Sakura offered.

"We are the last team? We sincerely apologize for being late! Students, when we arrive at the Hidden Village of Grass we shall do 200 squats to make up for this!" a familiar voice shouted. Sakura's eyes nearly fell out of her head. She looked to Kiba who had a similar look on his face. She put on a lopsided smile as she felt the last team approach from behind her.

"Gai-sempai, how are you?" she asked.

"Sakura-san! How great to see you this morning!" Gai said with a blinding smile.

Sakura turned away from Gai and urged the group out the gates. The sooner this trek was over, the better.

* * *

Kankurou lazily ran through the desert. Occasionally he would check on the group of twelve genin behind him. Their sensei were covering both sides and his former mentor, Baki, had also been assigned to the mission. Baki ran behind the group and looked around constantly. He was wary of the mission telling Kankurou, "Something is surely happening." 

Soon enough, the sand became sparse brush and they rested for the night. Upon the next day, they took things easy. Their travel was laden with small breaks and only short bursts of running. The genin seemed happy for this. The night of the second day found them on the outer limits of the Grass Village, yet miles away from it. At this point they rested.

"What do you think of this mission?" Baki asked Kankurou as they both sat by the fire.

"I try _not _to think to much about it," was his lazy reply.

Movement in the bushes behind them brought Kankurou out of his sleepy haze.

"Should I-?" Kankurou started. Baki silenced him with a swift nod 'yes'.

Kankurou rushed quietly over to where the four sensei rest. They were all awake, having been aware of the noise and the eerie silence between the two men.

"We're going to check it out," Kankurou told them. "Keep a close eye on things here."

With that, he rushed back to his onetime mentor and they went off into the woods. As they got closer, sounds of battle could be heard. Upon further inspection, they witnessed a fight between two shinobi against four. Was that two shinobi and a dog?

"The two are Leaf nin. The other are..Grass!" Baki needed just a moment to think. "Kankurou, go 'round the other side. We'll aid the Leaf nin."

Quickly, Kankurou jumped tree branches around to the other side, clutching the scrolls at his sides. Before he could make it to the opposite side, he caught sight of pink. He stopped and squinted at the picture before him. A girl with pink hair had several children with her, who looked to be in a trance.

'Genjutsu,' Kankurou thought after further study of the children.

He searched the area, looking for the source of the Leaf's tormenters. It didn't take long to hear the attackers. Two separate voices were screeching in appalling unison. Another, though, he could make out quietly laughing. The laughing voice was above the pink-haired girl, clasping his hands, readying an attack. The girl seemed unaware.

Faster then the enemy nin beneath him, Kankurou summoned Karasu and Kuroari from his scrolls. He manipulated the marionette Karasu to open his wrists and mouth to shoot poison senbon. Kankurou aimed for the shinobi and hit him; twice in the neck and once in the temple. As the nin stumbled from his branch, Kankurou placed Kuroari under the shinobi and called a warning to those below it. They sidestepped the puppet as it came crashing down. Karasu's arms, legs, and head removed from their place in the body. They were sent violently down into the body of Kuroari. Blood dripped from the cracks as all screaming came to a halt.

Note: I'm sorry this chapter is short and took awhile to write (well, constantly fix). I'm still not happy with it. If anyone can help me improve, please let me know. Thanks. In due time, all will be revealed. Thank you for your interest and reviews.


End file.
